Marie
Marie is a female cheetah limo driver in Zootopia: Crime Files. She is a suspect in a string of tire slashings. She appears in Case 3. She returns in Case 11, suspected of repeatedly robbing Phil's pawn shop. Physical Appearance Marie is a tall cheetah with golden fur smattered with brown spots. She has a pale yellow muzzle, brown eyes framed by eyelashes, and ten white whiskers. Her outfit consists of a white shirt, a lavender tie, and a black vest with a matching chauffeur's cap. Role in the Game Case #3: Slashy Tires When Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde question Marie about not having her tires slashed, she states she's "just lucky" or no one wants to see her angry. Judy and Nick search her limo and find a receipt for flowers and Plack CDs. Judy suggests someone is doing a little romancing and Nick sees a credit card number on it. After running it by the lab, they learn from Clawhauser that the credit card belongs to a hippo named Two-Ton Teddy and that Marie chauffers him. She says she drives Two-Teddy and that he has her take him to the same area every time. She also states he looks out the window "real nervous" the whole time. After looking through Marie's limo again, Judy and Nick find a service sticker and learn that it isn't for Mitch's shop. They know Marie doesn't use Mitch even though his place is close. When questioned about why she doesn't have Mitch's service, Marie says Mitch doesn't carry her limo's kind of tires. Mitch later explains he doesn't carry Marie's tires because they are expensive. Case #11: Groundhog Daze Judy and Nick find a smudged hold list with Marie's name on it in Phil's pawn shop. Nick thinks they should talk to Phil, the pawn shop owner. After talking to Phil, Judy suggests they look outside of the pawn shop and talk to Marie, that Nick was "avoiding on purpose". Judy and Nick go to Marie. Judy tells her it's good to see her again and asks her about the hold list and what she was holding for. Nick hides when Marie asks who wants to know, but Judy reminds her that they're the police. Marie says she was looking at a guitar and some antique coins, and that Ilana was there. She suggests they question her. Marie asks where Nick is and Judy replies that he's hiding behind her and that he'll come out when Marie leaves. Later, Judy and Nick find a small patch outside the pawn shop. They dig through it and discover it's a tissue holder. They bring it to the lab for analyzing and Clawhauser tells them that it belongs to Marie. They go to Marie and Nick cautiously tells her they found the tissue holder and they're not accusing her and not upsetting her and asks why is it there. Marie explains that she carries tissues with her for her seasonal allergies and thanks them for finding it. Judy tells Nick he can stop flinching and Nick thanks Marie for not being angry. Trivia *In the "Eyes" section of Marie's case file in Slashy Tires in the early version of the game, it says "sunglasses", despite Marie never wearing any. This is later corrected to say her eyes are brown in the updated version of the case. **Also, in Slashy Tires, she is listed as a limo driver, while Groundhog Daze lists her as a driving instructor. *Marie, Wilfred, Dribs, and Phil are the only suspects that appear in more than one case in a single version of the game. **She is currently the only female suspect to return. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Predators Category:Cheetahs Category:Adults Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Musicians Category:Game-exclusive characters